When the darkness takes over
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: The Hetalia gang along with team 7 and the Elrics and the Rey twins are having a sleep-over in the world conference room and are telling ghost stories. But what else will happen on this night? AU. May go on Hiatus because of school. T to be safe. Contains Horror, Humor, and Supernatural activity.
1. Intro

**Hi people! I'm making yet another story! This time, I'm writing a story fit to read on Halloween or a dark, stormy, eerie, spooky night…well, it won't be too scary. Any way, I am writing a spooky story telling series with the Hetalia, FMA, Naruto, and my OC characters. May change the story line later. Enjoy the story! I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's.**

America had been planning to do this for a while. On a Friday night, he invited all of the people he knew to a sleep-over in the World Conference room. The people included the Axis, Allies, other countries he knew, Team 7, and the Elrics with the Rey twins.

Everyone was there but they didn't know what to do. Then Angel Rey came up with an idea, "Why don't we tell ghost stories?"

Everyone looked at her for a moment and thought it was a good idea.

"Here's how it will work. Since I came up with the idea, I will hold a flashlight and tell my story. When I am done, I give a random person the flashlight and they will go next. And when that person is done, they chose who will go next and so on." Angel said.

Everyone agreed on the idea. They turned off all the lights and closed all the curtains so it was pitch black. Angel turned on the flashlight and started.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**Sorry I'm ending it here but I will continue tomorrow. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review!**


	2. Angel's story: A Haunting in Connecticut

**Now to continue on with the story, oh, but first: I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

Angel then started to speak. "Ok, who ever saw the movie '_The Haunting in Connecticut_' knows what it's about, right?" A few people nodded. "Well this is the story of the REAL Haunting in Connecticut."

Everyone got comfortable and Angel's story began:

"Phillip Snedeker was the eldest of 3 sons who was diagnosed with cancer. The Snedeker family had moved to a house in Connecticut so they would be closer to the cancer treatments for him. When they got to the house they noticed something strange, above each door way there was a small cross. While the kids were looking around the house, Carmen Snedeker went downstairs to the basement were two of her sons would be staying, the eldest and the middle son named Bradley. She looked around and noticed something behind the bookshelf. It was a secret room. Little did she know her new house use to be a funeral home.

During the time that they stayed there, strange unexplainable things occurred in the basement. The mother did not believe her sons and saying that Phillip was just making it up. Once that was said, she notices that one of the crosses was missing. The boys kept claiming that strange things were happening, like blood seeping out from the walls inside of a venting that the brothers crawled through and strange men in black robes with hoods hiding their faces were chanting strange séances. Each time the mother denied them, another cross went missing. She became feed up with Phillip saying that he was taking down the crosses just to scare them. Phillip became angry and he moved into the secret room.

As time passed, he became more distant and he rarely talked. When his cousins came over, he never came out of his room except to eat. He stayed in his room all day, writing in his journal. When his mom went to clean his room, she found his journal and decided to look in it. She saw eerie writings and strange pictures indicating killing and death. She knew that it couldn't be his writings, he didn't know how to write. When she asked him about it, he said that the man helped him.

She decided that her son needed help. She called the hospital to pick him up. When they arrived, they put Phillip in a straightjacket, droved him to the hospital, and locked him in a containment room. The last thing that he said to his mom was 'That's it, I'm done. Now they are coming after you!'"

A few of the people and countries were already getting scared; Al, America, Italy, South Korea, Argentina , and a few others.

Then they all heard a voice say "What happened next?" And all of the scaredy cats screamed.

"Relax, it was only Canada." Brazil said.

"Who?" Almost everyone asked.

"CANADA!" All of the people who knew him said.

"Any way moving on. Zen, take over for me?" Angel asked her brother.

"Sure" Zen said. "So, when the mother took a shower that night, she could here chanting and suddenly, the shower curtain wrapped itself around her and started to suffocate her. She called out to her niece and she came in and freed her just in time. That night, she read her niece a section from the bible since she has been molested by a claimed spirit."

Zen looked at France "Don't get any ideas France." he went back to the story.

"Suddenly her blanket was ripped off the bed and a ghostly hand started rising up her shirt. Carmen grabbed her niece and ran into the dinning room and put a rosary around her niece's neck and started saying a prayer. Then the lights started flickering, but that was impossible, Carmen's husband took out all of the light bulbs in the house because the electric bill was so high. When the lights stopped flickering, the cross on the rosary started floating up in the air very slowly. When the cross came back down, the rosary broke and the beads spilled onto the floor. They were so scared that Carmen decided to call for an exorcist and that's when she realized that the last cross in the house had disappeared. When the Exorcist came over, he did an exorcism on the house but it didn't seem to work. The next day the family moved out and they got Phillip out of the hospital. When they moved out, Phillip was back to his old self. But years later, in January of 2012, Phillip had lost the fight with cancer and passed away." Zen finnished the story.

"Aww. That's kinda sad." Mika said.

"T-That's a true story?" Italy said sounding completely scared.

"As real as my little fox ears." Angel said taking off her bandand and pointed the flashlight at her fox ears while twitching them.

"Whose next sis?" Zen asked Angel.

"Hey England! Your up!" Angel throwing the flashlight across the room accidentally hitting him on the head.

"Ow!" England said.

"Sorry! My bad" Angel said.

"Wanker." He said under his breath.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you.**


	3. England's story: The Hissing Ghost

**Now its time for another story that I heard of long ago. Sorry if it isn't in much detail, I forget some things. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

"Wanker." England said under his breath.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Angel said as her fox ears twitched.

"How?" England said pointing the flashlight at Angel. He then remembered her enhanced sense of hearing. "Oh."

"Now what story are you gonna tell Arthur?" Mika said.

"Well, it's a story about a malicious spirit that once haunted an apartment." And Arthur Kirkland of England began his story:

"A long time ago, in an apartment building, two men decided to stay the night. Although, they did not know what went on in there recently; a woman staying at the apartment had died falling down the stairs while running away from something, and another woman who stayed there had gone mad and eventually committed suicide.

That night, while one of the men was sleeping, the other stayed up because he kept hearing foot steeps in the hallway. He decided to wake up his friend but his friend said to just go back to sleep. Just then, the door flew open and a dark eerie mass entered the room and stood before them. The men were terrified but they couldn't work up the courage to run. The dark mass then started to hiss at them. The man who heard its foot steps ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the apartment. Even though he forgot his friend in there, he couldn't work up the courage to go back in there and face that thing again.

The next morning, he went to go back to the apartment to check on his friend. But when he got there, he was met by a horrible sight." England paused for a moment.

America and Argentina were clinging onto each other, Al was holding onto Ed and Emi in a death hug, and Italy held onto Indonesia while South Korea was snuggling into Lao since they were also getting scared.

"He found his friend at the bottom of the stairs, laying there dead. His face showed a terrified look, bringing back the memory of what happened the other night to his friends mind. Today, the apartment is now a library. No one dares to stay a night in the haunted building." England finished and everything was quiet for a moment.

Iran was sitting between Russia and the terrified America. She smirked as an idea popped into her head. She started to hiss as she leaned closer to America.

America was still, he started to hear a hissing sound and he was starting to get really scared. Suddenly he felt something grab him from behind. He got so scared, he screamed which caused Argentina to scream, along with Italy, Al, South Korea, and a few others.

Iran let go of America to cover her ears. And then she started to laugh. America looked at Iran and blushed.

"That wasn't FUNNY!" America said.

"Your right, it wasn't funny, IT WAS HYSTARICAL!" Iran started to laugh again along with England, Mika, Naruto, Zen, Libya, and even Russia.

"Ok, who's next?" England said pointing the flashlight at the others.

"Oh, me me me! I got one!" Mika said excitedly.

England threw the flashlight at Mika who caught it.

"Thanks! Now, who wants to hear the story of Bloody Mary and her curse?" Mika said in a demonic tone.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you.**


	4. Mika's story: Bloody Mary

**New story! You should all know of Bloody Mary and what will happen if you chant her name in front of a mirror three times in front of a mirror. Sooo, on with the story! I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

"Thanks! Now, who wants to hear the story of Bloody Mary and her curse?" Mika said in a demonic tone.

Every one was silent for a moment in a bit of a shock on how a sweet girl like Mika would change so suddenly like that.

"Ok! Now here's the story!" Mika said; now back to her cheerful self, as she started her story:

"A long time ago, deep in a forest in a tinny cottage lived a claimed witch by the name of Bloody Mary. She sold herbal remedies for a living. The people living in the town near by called her a witch because if any one dared cross her path it would cause their cows to go dry, their food supplies will rot before winter, Their children would become ill, and many other things an angry witch could do to them.

Then the young girls in the town started to disappear one by one and no one could find out where they had gone. The grief-stricken families would desperately search for them every were they would think they had gone, but still they never found them. Few of the towns people went to see Bloody Mary and ask her if she taken any of the girls, but she denied all of them. Everyone who went to see her noticed something odd about her; the old hag looked younger and more attractive. They took note of that but could not find any evidence that she was the one responsible for the disappearances.

Then one night, the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and made her way out of the house and heading out of the town while following an enchanting sound no one else could hear. Her mother, who was up treating a tooth ache with a herbal remedy, called out to her husband and they rushed out to try to stop her, but their desperate pleas and restrains didn't stop her, she would just break away and keep walking towards the woods. This attracted the attention of their neighbors and they came out to help.

That's when a sharp-eyed farmer called out to the others that he could see a light coming from the woods. The town's people followed him and they spotted Bloody Mary behind an oak tree holding a wand pointing at the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set an evil spell on the miller's daughter. The town's people got their pitch forks and guns and went after her. When she noticed them, she broke the spell and ran back to her home, but not before the sharp-eyed farmer shot her in the hip with a silver bullet.

The angry town's people leaped on her and carried her into the field where they built a huge bonfire, and burned Bloody Mary at the stake. As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the town's people. She said that if anyone mentioned her name aloud in front of a mirror, she will send her spirit to get revenge on them for her horrible death. When she was dead, the villagers found the unmarked graves of the girls in the woods near Bloody Mary's home, the girls that she had murdered for their blood to make her young again." Mika stopped to take a breather.

The scaredey cats and a few other people were getting creeped out. Then Mika's voice turned scary again.

"_Till this day, any one foolish enough to chant her name aloud three times in front of a darkened mirror, will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their very soul out of their mutilated bodies. Those souls of the unfortunate will feel the same tormenting pain that Bloody Mary once felt while being burned, and their souls will forever be trapped in the mirror."_ Mika finished.

Suddenly, a huge thunder clap sounded off as the room was illuminated with the light from the lightning.

Everyone was so shocked that they either screamed in terror or just jumped in surprise.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you.**


	5. Iran's story: Don't turn on the lights

**Guess what, a name that I know in real life is in this story, guess which one. Also, I didn't make up these stories, I found them on the internet or I read them long ago. If I made them up, I'll tell you. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

Suddenly, a huge thunder clap sounded off as the room was illuminated with the light from the lightning.

Everyone was so shocked that they either screamed in terror or just jumped in surprise.

Mika laughed at everyones reaction. "Ok, next is…" She looked around for a moment.

"Oh, I got a good one!" Iran said raising her hand.

"Ok, Iran's  up next!" Mika said as she threw the flashlight at her.

Iran caught it and pointed the light at the two scared countries next to her and smirked. "Once you hear this story, you will never think the same about turning on the lights again." With that, she started:

"Sarah commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's final exam. Her roommate, Jenna, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more.

It was two o'clock, when Sarah realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room.  
The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate.

The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. Sarah frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of spite in the room, as if a malicious gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her.

She could hear Jenna breathing on the far side of the room—a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Jenna must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals.

She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom…again.

Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could.

Relieved to be out of the room, Sarah hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam.

The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Jenna. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Jenna was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet.

Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease soaked her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage.

Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then Sarah fainted into her friend's arms." Iran paused for a moment and looked at Alfred of America and Chelsey of Argentina, who were clinging onto each other and shaking like leaves. She smirked and finished her story.

"On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"" And as if on cue, The thunder and lightning went off, causing all of the scared people to scream again.

"WOULD YOU BIG BABIES QUIT THE SCREAMING!" Kazakhstan yelled across the room.

"But its scary!" Italy screamed.

"Any way, whose next?" Iran said.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and Jenna will come back to haunt you~.**


	6. Brazil's story: Heartbeat

**I didn't make up these stories, I found them on the internet or I read them long ago. If I made them up, I'll tell you. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

"Any way, who's next?" Iran said.

"I got one!" Brazil said.

"Ok, Kelsey of Brazil is next" Iran said.

"Sis?!" Argentina Said.

"Yeah?" Brazil said taking the flashlight from Iran.

"I hate you.." Argentina said.

"I love you too." Brazil said, then she started:

"Something was going on. Jason felt it in his bones. Polly was too happy, too cheerful. No woman could be that upbeat and still be faithful to her husband. Jason sat down to a delicious, warm meal every night, and Polly sang to herself as she washed up. What kind of woman could be cheerful doing dishes? Try as he might, Jason never heard anything that hinted of a secret romance. It drove him crazy. Life was not this perfect.

Maybe Polly was seeing the milkman, or the grocer. Jason started getting up early in order to see who it was that delivered the milk. Much to his disappointment, the fellow looked as if he'd been born several centuries ago. Then Jason started doing the food shopping, and checked out every single male employee in the local grocery store. They were either antediluvian relicts—like the milkman—or still in diapers.

Later that month Jason was over at his father-in-law's house working in the garage when he over heard his father-in-law call to Hank…Polly's high-school boyfriend. Now he knew! He knew why Polly was so happy all the time. Her parents must have told her that Hank was coming home, and she was planning on running off with him.

Enraged with jealousy, Jason was waiting in the kitchen when Polly got back from church. He was beyond reason. He snatched up a newly sharpened steak knife, howling: "You've cut out my heart, now I'll cut out yours!" Jason leapt around the table and ripped Polly's still-beating heart out of her chest. Blood streaming everywhere, he sailed out the back door into the dark night and flung her heart, still thumping, over the side of the bridge that spanned the creek next to their home.

Jason cleaned up the blood-stained house with extreme care and buried Polly's body deep in the woods outside of town. Then he wrote several letters, carefully mimicking Polly's handwriting, and mailed them to himself and her parents. Within a few days, everyone in town believed that Polly had been secretly seeing a man from the next town and that they had run away together.

Late one evening, he went out to the bridge to gloat in triumph over his unfaithful wife. Polly had gotten what she deserved, he thought. As he stood staring down at the water, he became aware of a vibration under his feet. _Dum-dum. Dum-dum. Dum-dum._ It floated softly through the air, a simple rhythmic thudding. _Dum-dum. Dum-dum. Dum-dum._ Jason's hands began to tingle as he recognized the soft thudding sound. It was the same beat he had felt when he held Polly's bleeding heart in his hands. _Dum-dum. Dum-dum. Dum-dum._

The heartbeat rang in his ears, thundering so loud that he was afraid it would wake the neighbors. _Dum-dum. Dum-dum. Dum-dum. _Jason clapped his hands over his ears and ran back to the house. But he could not escape the terrible sound: _Dum-dum. Dum-dum. Dum-dum_. Even the floorboards seemed to vibrate to the slow, steady rhythm. _Dum-dum. Dum-dum. Dum-dum_. It sounded like a heart-beat. Polly's heartbeat. _Dum-dum. Dum-dum. Dum-dum._

Jason screamed in terror and flung himself out of the house, running toward the bridge as the heartbeat grew louder and louder in his ears. Jason leaned over the railing.

"Curse you, Polly!" he shouted.

_Dum-dum. Dum-dum. Dum-dum. _

With a wild shriek, Jason flung himself headfirst off the bridge like a diver, and was smashed to death on the rocks below.

Underfoot on the bridge, the pavement still vibrates to the beat of a dead heart. For now and always.

_Dum-dum. Dum-dum. Dum-dum_" And Brazil ended the story.

Then she tossed the flashlight randomly to Sasuke.

"Your next pretty boy!" She said.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and Jenna will come back to haunt you~.**


	7. Sasuke's story: Kuchisake-Onna

**I didn't make up these stories, I found them on the internet or I read them long ago. If I made them up, I'll tell you. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

"Your next pretty boy!" Brazil said.

"What ever." Was all he said before starting the story:

"The moral of most Japanese urban legends seem to consist of "don't go anywhere by yourself. Ever." The story of the Kuchisake-Onna, or "Split Mouth Woman" is no different. Except that you are doubly unfortunate if you happen to be a child.

If you happen to be a snotty pubescent walking alone one day, you might consider taking a different route if you are suddenly approached by a female figure in a trench-coat. Now, before you assume that this will be a harmless display of kibbles and bits, rest assured: You will be shown something.

The Kuchisake-Onna will appear as a tall woman in a trench-coat with long, black hair. Her most telling feature is the surgical mask covering the bottom half of her face.

She will approach you and ask you a question: "Am I beautiful?"

If you reply, "No!" Your troubles are over. Mainly because she will produce a comically oversized pair of scissors and remove your head. _Ah!_ You're thinking, _So I'll answer "yes!"_ In which case she will remove her mask to reveal her grotesquely mutilated face, her smile sliced from ear to ear. "Am I still beautiful?" She will ask again.

If you have some kind of twisted Joker fetish and reply, "yes", she will take the aforementioned scissors, chase you down, and slice you in half. If you reply "no", she'll do it anyway. Some people just can't be satisfied.

If you don't fancy a haircut with too much off the top, your best bet is a neutral reply, such as "You're so-so", or "average". This will confuse the Split Mouth Woman, giving you just enough time to run like all the hounds of hell are at your heels or rather in this case a psycho bitch with a giant pare of scissors." Sasuke ended the story.

"Creepy." Al, Argentina, America, Italy, South Korea, Brazil, and Angel said.

"Kiku, you're up." Sasuke said throwing the flashlight to Japan.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	8. Japan's story: Kagome Kagome

**I didn't make up these stories, I found them on the internet or I read them long ago. If I made them up, I'll tell you. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

"Kiku, you're up." Sasuke said throwing the flashlight to Japan.

Japan caught the flashlight just as another set of thunder and lightning went off causing every one to jump in surprise.

"Ok, umm" Kiku of Japan hesitated for a moment, thinking of what kind of story he would tell. Then he got one and started:

" If you go to Hiroshima, go around the woods and you may find some dirt trails there. If you travel down them, you will see beautiful forests, but if you travel down one that has had signs of trucks going through, you will feel cold, and you will see that a lot of trees are cut down. But don't wander from the path, or you'll likely get lost in those vast woods.

If you pay attention, you will notice that the tree stumps look like kneeling people, missing heads.

If you continue, the air will get cold, naturally because you're climbing uphill, right? Of course, eventually you will reach a clearing, with an old stone building in the centre, vines covering the place.

Go inside, if you want to play.

As soon as you open the door, a foul smell will come out, similar to that of a rotting corpse. If you look down the hall, it will be dark regardless of the time of day, since there are no lights.

Continue down the hall, take the first left, and then go down that hall until you see one door that appears to be made out of a red-coloured wood (the rest are brown). Open the door, you will find ten happy children and caretakers, all wearing kimonos, playing in a normal playroom. One is missing her arm, another is missing his forehead, and a third lacks a jaw, but all are bandaged with clinical precision. The place should be very clean and tidy, dependent on your standard of such things, and well lit.

At once, your presence will draw the attention of everyone in the room, including the ones that look far too preoccupied or distracted. They will turn to look at you, carefree smiles from each of their pleasant faces.

The head caretaker, in all her beauty will ask "Will you come play with us?"

By this time, if you haven't soiled your pants, you really should, to save you the trouble later.

If you say "no", the door will slam shut on you, and if you try to go down the hallways out the exit, you will only find another dark hallway. Open any of the brown doors and you should find operating tables or bunk beds. If you continue down the third hallway you will realize that a girl is standing several meters behind you, her face shrouded by shadow. Approach it, and expect your doom. Continue down the hallway, and try not to let her catch up with you.

If you say "yes", however, you will be welcomed into the room. The door will close behind you, and everyone will form a circle around you.

"Now sit down and dooon't flinch!" a cheerful voice will say.

Just follow the instructions, and you will survive.

All light will disappear from the room, yet you can see the circle of children, each with a vicious expressions on their face, ones so vile you will probably flinch straight up. If you can stomach that, though, they will begin to move around and around you, slowly. You may feel one of them lash towards you. If you look however, there will be nothing there, besides the children circling normally.

If that wasn't enough, they will begin chanting "Kagome, kagome..."

I really can't explain any further. No one ever lives to tell the tale of what happens then.

If you flinch before they chant, they simply continue as normal.

If you choose to say maybe to the head caretaker, or anything other than yes or no, it is told that the children's expressions will turn mortifying, and they will scream in inhuman voices "Decide! DECIDE!" If you do anything besides say yes or no from here, it is told that the children and caretakers will slam the door on you. If you turn around, the story varies. Supposedly, your worst fear will be waiting at the other end of the hallway, separating you from your exit. Most notably, this character is Aka Manto or the Rake.

The least you could do is greet the Creature before he tears you unto oblivion. If he has the capacity, he may well respond, and you will die as a polite person. Don't greet him, and you will end up as another one of the beheaded bodies along the trail.

If you respond "I don't understand", and you must be genuine, the head caretaker will say "Go to your school, and watch your children play. You should understand then." Nothing will have changed, and close the door on your way out, it's common courtesy." And Japan finished the story.

Everyone was silent for a moment and the scared people screamed when another thunder clap and lightning strike went off.

Japan then passed the flashlight to China.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	9. China's story: The China doll

**I didn't make up these stories, I found them on the internet or I read them long ago. If I made them up, I'll tell you. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

Japan then passed the flashlight to China.

"I guess I should think of a good one…" Then Kazakhstan leaned over to him "Hm, aru?" He asked leaning in, she whispered something in his ear. "Ok, I've got an idea now, aru. Although, this will have two versions of it, aru." China said and he started:

"A long time ago, a girl and her father lived happily together. The mom died shortly after the girl was born. The dad was off in business a lot of the time, then one time when he came back from china, he got his daughter a china doll. The daughter kept the china doll in the basement, for safe keeping. One day when the dad was off on business and the girl was watching television. Then she heard "Dolly's in the basement". She thought she was hearing things, but she went up to her room to play with her stuffed animals. Then after a while she heard the same out again, but this tie saying "Dolly's in the kitchen." Again she thought she was hearing things, and continued on. Then again she heard "Dolly's up the stairs." This time she became scared, and put the blanket over her head. Then she heard it again, but this time it said "Dolly's in your door way". She took the blanket off, and looked but saw nothing. She gripped the blanket even tighter, and for the last time heard "Dolly's by your bed" she went to look, but before she could the blanket jumped up, and slit her throat.

The legends shows that society does not have only normal fears, but you can fear something near, and dear to you. A doll usually demonstrates a level of comfort for a little girl when she is in trouble. However in this urban legend the china doll kills the mom for her mistakes. It shows that if you do something terrible you will pay for your mistakes, and maybe from something that you would never even think of." China looked at the people around him, some of the girls were getting creeped out, and they didn't even hear the second version yet.

"One day a father was going to trade at a market in Ireland, and asked his three daughters what they wanted to bring back for them. One daughter said jewelry, the other said a beautiful dress, and the last said a gorgeous doll. The father went off, and when he was about to come back he got his gifts. He got jewelry for his first daughter, and breath taking dress for his other daughter, but when he was about to leave he realized he forgot to get the doll for his last child, and realized she would be depressed after the news. When he was coming home he noticed a cage high in the trees in the woods. He went to investigate and saw a doll! He was ecstatic, and when he got home and gave his daughter the presents they all loved them especially the daughter that got the doll. She put the caged doll at the bottom of the stair and before they new it, it was bed time. When the girl was in bed, she heard a loud thump, and then… "Dolly's on the first step, second step, third step, in your sister's room, and YOUR SISTERS ARE DEAD!" Right after that she heard a scream, and when she and her parents entered the room, noticed that her sisters were both violently stabbed to death, and blood was every where. Her and her parents and a ceremony the morning after, but stayed in the house for the next night. That night she was trying to convince what she heard did not happen, and couldn't happen. When she was falling asleep that night, she heard the same loud thump again, and then… "Dolly's on the first step, second step, third step, in your parent's room, and finally YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Right after that she heard a loud scream, and rushed in her parent's room, to find her moms head 5 feet from her body, and her dad's chest split open. She was thinking she would be blamed for the murders, so she put her parents bodies locked in their room, washed her hands, and burned her clothes. She became very afraid and feared the night coming. The night finally arrived, and she was in her bed with a long stick as a weapon. Soon she heard was she was expecting… "Dolly's on the first step, second step, third step, in your room" She looked at the door and saw her doll, with red in the eyes, and a bloody butcher knife in her hand. She took the stick, and threw it at the doll knocking her on the ground, and forcing the knife out of her hand. She jumped off her bed, took the doll, and threw her back in the cage at the bottom of the stairs. Then ran to a cliff by her house, and threw the doll of the edge so she would never worry about her again." The lightning and the thunder came back and the lightning struck right outside the window. Everyone, except Sasuke, Hong Kong, Russia, and Germany, screamed in terror and the screams soon died down slowly.

"That is why I don't like storms!" Malaysia said clinging on to Hong Kong.

"And THAT is why I hate dolls!" Angel said pointing at China "I hate the dolls, not you China."

"Alright, Hong Kong, you next." China said passing the flashlight to Hong Kong.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you as well as the creepy doll~.**


	10. Hong Kong's story: Girl in White

**Yes, ten stories in two days! I didn't make up these stories, I found them on the internet or I read them long ago. If I made them up, I'll tell you. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

"Alright, Hong Kong, you next." China said passing the flashlight to Hong Kong.

"Fine." The emotionally drained man looked at Malaysia as if asking her what story he should tell. Malaysia thought for a moment and whispered something in Hong Kong's ear, he nodded and started the story:

"Max was sulking a little, standing at the sidelines while all the other men danced with their pretty partners. His girl had not come to the dance that night. Her mother was ill, and so his girl had remained at her side. A fine pious act, he thought sourly, but it left him at loose ends.

His friend, Ernesto, came up to him between sets with a cold drink and some words of encouragement. "After all, Anita is not the only girl in the world," Ernesto said. "There are many pretty girls here tonight. Dance with one of them."

Bolstered by his friend's words, Max started looking around the dance hall. His eye fell upon a beautiful young girl standing wistfully at the edge of the floor beside the door to the terrace. She was dressed in an old-fashioned white gown and her skin was pale as the moon. Her dark eyes watched the dance hungrily from her position behind a tall fern, and he felt his heart beat faster. Such a lovely woman should be dancing!

Max made his way through the bustling crowd and bowed to the girl in white. She looked startled by his addresses, as if she had not expected anyone to notice her that night. But she readily assented to dance with him, and he proudly led her out onto the floor for the next set, all thoughts of Anita gone from his mind.

Ernesto and some of his other friends gave him odd looks as he danced with the girl in white. A few times, the man opposite them bumped right into them as if he had not seen his partner at all. He was furious and wanted to stop the dance and make the man apologize to the girl in white, but she just laughed and hushed him.

When the dance was over, he hurried to get his fair partner a drink. Ernesto approached him at the refreshment table. "When I told you to dance, I meant with a partner," his friend teased him.

"I was dancing with a partner," he replied, irritated by his friends remark. "The loveliest girl in all of Mexico!"

"You've had too much to drink, my friend," Ernesto replied. "You were dancing by yourself out there!"

Max glared at his friend and turned away without answering him. Making his way back to the girl in white, he handed her a glass and asked her to stroll with him along the terrace. The night was beautiful, the sky full of stars, and he stared at the girl in white with his heart in his eyes as they stood looking out over the beautiful scene.

The girl in white turned to him with a sigh and said: "Thank you for the dance, Senor. It has been a very long time since I had such pleasure."

"Let us dance again, then," he said infatuatedly. But she shook her head.

"I must leave now," she said, catching up her skirts with one hand and drifting toward the stairs at the side of the terrace.

"Please don't go," Max pleaded, following her.

"I must," she said, turning to look at him. Her eyes softened when she saw the look on his face. "Come with me?" she invited, holding out a pale hand.

Max's heart pounded rapidly at the thought. More than anything in the world, he wanted to go with this lovely girl. And then his mind registered the fact that he could see the stone wall of the terrace through the girl's hand. His desire melted away before the shock of that realization. He looked into her face again, and realized that she was fading away before his eyes.

At the look of horror on his face, the girl gave a sad laugh and dropped her hand, which was nearly transparent now.

"Goodbye," she said, her body becoming thin and misty. "Goodbye."

Then she was gone.

Max gave a shout of terror when he realized he had been dancing with a ghost. He bolted from the premises, leaving his horse behind, and ran all the way home.

When Ernesto came the next day to bring him his horse, he told his friend the whole story. Ernesto whistled in awe. "You saw the spirit of Consuela, my friend," he said. "She was the daughter of one of the local aristocracy who lived in this region more than a hundred years ago. She died of consumption the night before her first ball and they say her spirit sometimes attends the local dances, hoping to claim one of the dances that she missed."

He shuddered at the thought of his dance with the ghost. "I will not be visiting that dance hall again," he told Ernesto. "From now on, all my dances will be with Anita!"

And he kept his word." Hong Kong finished the story.

"You do realize that was a Mexican story, right?" Lao said.

"Yes, I was fully aware of that." Hong Kong said as he glared at her as a light rumble of thunder was heard.

"…Ok." She said.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	11. Libya's story: The White Wolf

**I didn't make up these stories, I found them on the internet or I read them long ago. If I made them up, I'll tell you. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

"Yes, I was fully aware of that." Hong Kong said as he glared at her as a light rumble of thunder was heard.

"…Ok." She said.

Hong Kong tossed the flashlight to Libya. She didn't see it coming so she caught it right before it hit her head.

"Could you warn me next time before you throw the flashlight at me?!" Libya said annoyed.

Hong Kong just shrugged.

Libya sighed and started her story:

"Celia snapped awake out of a deep sleep, screaming aloud in terror. In her nightmare, a large white wolf had been chasing her around and around the house, gaining on her with every step until it finally pounced on her and ripped out her throat. She lay shaking for hours, unable to sleep after such a terrifying dream.

But morning finally arrived, and the day was completely normal. Celia forgot all about her dream, until the moment her parents reminded her that they would be going out that night to celebrate their anniversary. Celia turned milk-white. In her dream, the white wolf had come to kill her while her parents were out celebrating their anniversary! She started shaking and begging them not to go. Her parents were astonished at her behavior, and finally shamed her into staying home alone that night.

Fearfully, Celia locked herself into the house as soon as her parents left, checking every door and every window. She tried to laugh it off as she got into bed, and finally she shook off her irrational fear and fell asleep.

Celia snapped awake suddenly, every muscle tense. She heard the tinkling of falling glass from a broken window, and the snuffling sound of a snout pressed to the floor. It was the sound of a hunting wolf. A werewolf. Real wolves did not break into houses when there was plenty of game outside. She could hear the click-clicking of the creature's claws on the wooden floor. The musky, foul smell of wet animal fur combined with the meaty breath of a carnivore, drifted into the room.

She could hear the werewolf's panting right outside her bedroom. Then her body was out of bed and she sped through the bathroom and down the back stairs. She heard a soft growl and then the sound of animal feet pursuing her as she raced down the steps and tore open the back door. A glance at the window beside her showed a reflection of the werewolf leaping down the last few steps behind her.

Celia's feet screamed in protest as she ran painfully across the sharp gravel driveway toward the tool shed with its shovels and baseball bats. Anything she could use as a weapon. But the huge, red-eyed wolf was suddenly between her and the tool shed, stalking toward her. The cold wind pierced her skin as she turned and fled around the side of the house. She gasped as the white wolf howled and took off after her. She could hear the terrifying sound of the creature's pounding feet." Libya paused for a moment. Argentina was clinging onto America. Al was tightly holding onto Angel and Emi.

"Faster, faster, she commanded her legs, panting desperately against the fear choking her. She would run around the house and back down the driveway, she thought with the clarity of sheer horror. She felt the wolf snap at her back leg and felt the sting of teeth. She put on speed.

The wolf veered away from her suddenly, and she felt a rush of hope. She couldn't hear the wolf now, couldn't see it in the cloud-darkened night. She kept running around the house, heading back toward the tool shed. To her intense relief, she heard the sound of a car coming down the road in front of her house. Her parents were back and would save her from the wolf!

Then her heart stopped in panic as she turned the last corner and saw the shape of the white wolf as it stood balanced on the porch railing right in front of her. It sprang upon Celia, huge teeth tearing into her flesh and ripping out her throat. She fell under the weight of its body, hot blood spilling all over the ground, and died seconds after she hit the ground. One minute later, her parent's car pulled into the driveway, its headlights blinding the white wolf as it pulled toward the house. Frightened, the wolf backed away from its kill and then ran away." Libya finished and another round of thunder and lightning, but not as terrifying as the first few. Mika, and Angel wrapped their hands around their throats and looked at each other.

"Ok, I'm done. Philippens, Your turn." Libya said as she threw the flashlight to her.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	12. Philippines story: Alice Human Sacrifice

**I didn't make up these stories, I found them on the internet or I read them long ago. If I made them up, I'll tell you. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

"Ok, I'm done. Philippines, Your turn." Libya said as she threw the flashlight to her.

"Alright, ummm… Ah! Got one." She looked at Japan for a second, who sighed, and she started her story:

"There was once a little dream, and no one knew who had dreamt it. It was such a small dream. This made the little dream think... 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?' The little dream thought... And at last had an idea, 'I will make people come to me... And they will make MY world!'

The first Alice was a violent lady with short brown hair and a red dress. She lived in the woods. She would wield a sword in her hand, destroying everything in her path. She would destroy. Kill. Murder anything she could. She soon fell into the little dreams world. The little dream world was deep in insanity. The lady went insane, and the little dream was satisfied. No one would've known of her existence, if it wasn't for the path of blood she'd make when walking in the woods.

The second Alice was a man with blue hair. He was liked in his town; he had an excellent singing voice. Everyone liked him. Well, almost everyone. The little dream wanted him. But he was well liked, unlike the first Alice. So he isn't going to be as easy to get. He was nice; he didn't murder or hurt anyone. The little dream gave up on trying getting him in their world. The man was singing for a town holiday, and a mad man came and shot him the head. The little dream hurried and took the man's soul before he died. He went insane the second before he died. He was soon forgotten.

The third Alice was a girl with long teal hair and a green dress. She was the country's queen. The little dream really wanted the queen. The queen would seduce various people. She had created such a weird, distorted country. The queen was horribly petrified of losing to death. She was possessed with such a distorted, crazy dream. She was too insane to be ruling the country, the people thought. They had overthrown their queen. The queen was even more insane, "how could I not be queen!" She thought with fury. She spiraled into deep insanity; she was getting farther and farther from reality. Soon, she had died, and fell victim of the little dream.

The last Alice, the fourth Alice was a pair of twins. A stubborn sister and smart brother, they had a tea party under rose trees in what was "The Little Dreams' Forest" The reason they were in the forest was they were on the way to the castle. Their invitation was a trump card of hearts. Soon they got lost in the wonderland, and the brother went insane. He killed his sister. He was forever trapped in the forest. The Little Dream's wonderland." And the rounds came back, brightly illuminating the room. Although, this time, the air in the room felt different.

"Does any one else feel those weird feelings in here? Or am imagining it?" Emi asked.

"Nope, it's not your imagination, I feel it too." Mika said with her fox ears twitching.

"Feels like someone else is here in this building with us." Iran said.

Then the shock of everyone's night came. The door knob turned ever so slowly and the door creaked open to a crack. They were all too shocked to scream. Then the lightning struck again, only this time, it scared everyone. The lightning struck one of the windows and the glass started to crack, but it didn't break. When they all looked back at the door, it was wide open, but there was no sign that anyone was there. Suddenly the door slammed shut and part of the window shattered into peaces.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	13. Things that go bump in the night

**I didn't make up these stories, I found them on the internet or I read them long ago. If I made them up, I'll tell you. Now this story line is gonna get twisted. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

Then the shock of everyone's night came. The door knob turned ever so slowly and the door creaked open to a crack. They were all too shocked to scream. Then the lightning struck again, only this time, it scared everyone. The lightning struck one of the windows and the glass started to crack, but it didn't break. When they all looked back at the door, it was wide open, but there was no sign that anyone was there. Suddenly the door slammed shut and part of the window shattered into peaces.

Everyone was silent, until…

"OH MY GOSH, THERE WAS A GHOST IN HERE!"

"YOU PEOPLE SUMMONED IT WITH YOUR STORIES!"

"ITS HAS COME TO GET US!"

"BROTHER, SIS, IM SCARED!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M GONNA DIE WITH OUT PASTA!"

And a lot of other things like that.

Then an all too familiar voice started chanting "Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me." over and over again.

Russia, who was too familiar with that voice, tensed up. He slowly turned around and saw his worst nightmare, HIS LITTLE SISTER BELARUS WAS THERE!

Iran tries to hit her but was shocked when Belarus just disappeared into thin air. Then a thought came to her, was that a ghost? But it couldn't be, Belarus isn't dead, she saw her before they left. May be she was only an illusion, yeah, that could explain it. Suddenly a sharp pain struck Iran's shoulder. She clutched her shoulder and felt something wet and sticky. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Her eyes widened and she looked towards the door and saw Iraq holding a gun pointing at her when the lightning lit up the room. Then it got dark again, and when the room lit up again, he was gone. Then she looked at her hand, the blood was gone, all of it and not a speck of blood on her clothe either.

"W-What's happening?" America asks terrified after seeing what happened to Belarus and Iraq.

"I don't know, but I think something is messing around with us." Mika said.

"W-Why did you say something and not someone?" Argentina asked also very terrified

"Because we don't know what is causing this. It could be human or paranormal activity." Angel said.

"D-D-Did you just say PARANORMAL!?" Alfred of America, Chelsey of Argentina, and Al said in shock before they screamed out in terror, Italy and South Korea already fainted out of fear.

"Would you all SHUT UP!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door accompanied by a thunder clap and flash of lightning. That shut everyone up. No one was brave enough to go see who it was or they just didn't want to see what was behind the door.

Someone actually did stand up, and it was Angel and Mika. They both looked at each other and made their way over to the door. Angel put her hand on the door knob, it was unusually warm. She swallowed her fear for a moment and looked at Mika. They looked at each other and nodded. Angel turned the door knob and slowly opened the door and exited the room with Mika following her from behind.

They stood out side in the hallway looking around for any sign that someone was there, but there was nothing. Even if there was something, they couldn't see it since it was so dark.

"We should have brought the flashlight." Angel said.

"Yeah." Mika agreed.

Just then something gabbed them both.

"AAHHHHH!"

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**What did you guys think of this chapter? If you have some ideas, review!**

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	14. Missing Angel

**I am now twisting the story around a bit. I got everything planned, except to who the person responsible is. Will it be Sin from my FMA story, Iraq, or someone else? I need help to come up with a logical responsible character, read the ending to get an idea of what kind of character I am looking for. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

They stood out side in the hallway looking around for any sign that someone was there, but there was nothing. Even if there was something, they couldn't see it since it was so dark.

"We should have brought the flashlight." Angel said.

"Yeah." Mika agreed.

Just then something gabbed them both.

"AAHHHHH!"

Back inside the room, their friends jumped in shock**. **Ed, Sasuke, Zen, and Miko were the first to go running to their aid. Ed had grabbed the flashlight from Philippines and opened the door. Ed shone the light around the hall way but they found no signs of the two missing girls.

"Mika? Mika! Were are you?" Miko tried to call out to his sister.

"Angel if this is a joke, it isn't funny!" Ed yelled out angrily

"Angel! Were are you sis!?" Zen called out.

Then they heard a groan a few feet behind them. Ed pointed the light toward where they heard the groan and they found Mika laying on the ground with a large gash on her left leg. Miko and Sasuke ran over to help her.

"What happened?" Miko asked his sister.

"I don't know, I couldn't see anything." Mika said.

"Do you know where Angel went?" Ed asked, but she just shook her head.

"She's hurt, we're gonna treat her wound." Sasuke said as he helped Miko carry Mika back into the room.

When they heard them coming back in, a few people took out their own flashlights and turned them on to discover that something had hurt Mika.

Suddenly, they heard another scream.

"ANGEL!" Ed and Zen  were so worried about her that they ran out of the room.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**Here are the things I'm looking for: First they need to have some sort of weapon, another needs to have some kind of psychic power/an illusionist. If you want to, you can come up with a reason why they are messing with the characters**

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	15. Search Groups

**I am now twisting the story around a bit. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

Suddenly, they heard another scream.

"ANGEL!" Ed and Zen were so worried about her that they ran out of the room.

"Guys, wait!" Emi yelled out to them but they were already out the door.

"Oh no, they shouldn't have gone out alone like that." Mika said worried.

"Well, we need to find Angel." Emi said.

"And get brother and Zen back." Al added.

"How?" The countries said in unison.

"We have to split up into 5 groups of at least 5 people. Then we will all go looking for those three." Emi said.

"We should have at least one person in each group that is very well experienced with fighting." Al said.

"Right, Al, you, Norway, Bermuda, Greenland, and Denmark are one group." Emi said as Norway and Denmark were glaring at each other.

"Me, Japan, Philippines, Prussia, and Germany are another." As Emi said that, Prussia smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, China, Kazakhstan, Libya, and England will be the next." Emi paused for a second as England looked to Libya.

"Naruto, Tunisia, Spain, New Guinea, and Romano are the other." Emi stated when Romano started cussing at Spain under his breath.

"And finally, Miko, Malaysia, Hong Kong, Russia, and Iran will be the last." Emi finished.

"What are the rest of us gonna do?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys look after each other and see if any of those three come back." Al said.

"But be careful, who ever is messing around with us, they are dangerous and can play with our minds. Though that doesn't mean that you need to point a gun or kunai in their face to confirm them." Emi said looking at Switzerland and Sasuke.

"Fine." They said.

"Ok guys, grab a flashlight and lets get going." Miko said.

One member of each group got a flashlight and headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~with Ed and Zen~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They kept running in the direction they heard the scream. They were so worried that they didn't notice that they were getting themselves lost. When they came up on a dead end they just ran down a different hall way. And when they came across another dead end, they did one of the worst things possible at the moment…They split up!

Zen had no idea where he was going and his own flashlight was running out of battery power. He felt that something was following him, but when he turned around, nothing was there. When he faced forward, he saw a dark shadow; it was darker than the pitch blackness itself. The shadow was nothing like he scene before and it scared him. The shadow then started to wrap itself around Zen and he did the only thing he could…yell…right before he passed out.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	16. Suprise Attacks?

**I am now twisting the story around a bit. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

The shadow then started to wrap itself around Zen and he did the only thing he could…yell…right before he passed out.

~~~~~~~Ed~~~~~~~~

Ed heard Zen scream and immediately ran to help him.

When Ed found Zen, he was on the ground unconscious. Ed kneeled down besides him and checked his pulse; it was normal but somehow, Zen felt…different.

Ed felt like he was being watched so he looked around, all he could see was darkness. Ed wasn't the one who would get scared of the dark but he had to admit, it was creepy. Suddenly he felt something grab his wrist. He looked back at Zen to see a dark, dark aura surrounding him. The aura had completely engulfed Zen and started moving to him. Ed tried to pull away but it felt like something was holding him down. As the dark aura started to engulf him in complete darkness, he yelled in horror and shock. Just then he saw a glimpse of someone before he passed out.

~~~~~~~Emi's group~~~~~~

Emi's eyes widened at what she heard.

"Was that who I think it was?" Philippines asked.

"Ed and Zen." Japan said.

"Brother!" Emi ran off alone in the direction of the screams.

"Hey! I thought we weren't supposed to split up!" Prussia yelled out to Emi but it was too late, she was gone from their sights.

Japan took out his own flashlight and turned it on. "We need to catch up to her and fast." he said as he started running the way Emi went with the others following behind him.

~~~~~Al's group~~~~~

Al had heard his brother scream and they all ran toward that direction.

~~~~~~Sakura's group~~~~~~~

"That doesn't sound good, aru." China said when they heard a scream.

"No. Not good at all. 'C'mon!" Sakura said as they all took off in that direction only to be stopped by an all to familiar figure.

"Zen?" England said in surprise right before Zen lunged at them.

~~~~~Naruto's group~~~~~

Naruto and the others were already making their way over to the source of the scream. Just then, Naruto stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Romano said a bit pissed.

Naruto turned around and threw a kunai toward Romano.

It didn't hit Romano, but it was close. "WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"Wait, look." New Guinea said pointing to the spot where Naruto was really aiming at.

They looked and saw something like a mixture of a giant rat and some sort of reptile.

"What is that?" Spain asked.

"Don't know, but we gotta keep looking for Ed and the others." Naruto said sounding serious for once.

"Wait, were did Tunisia go?" Spain asked.

They realized that Tunisia was gone. Then they heard her scream.

"Tunisia!" They ran toward the source around the corner and found her.

"Sorry, kinda lost you guys." She said.

~~~~Miko's group~~~~

Just when they were making their way over to the source of the screams, they were stopped by a familiar face.

"Iraq." Iran said angrily.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	17. Iraq's shadowy rampage

**I am now twisting the story around a bit. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

~~~~Miko's group~~~~

Just when they were making their way over to the source of the screams, they were stopped by a familiar face.

"Iraq." Iran said angrily "What are you doing here?"

Iraq didn't answer. Just when Iran was trying to figure out what was up with him; Iraq charged at her and punched her in her gut. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Miko threw a kunai at Iraq but he got out of the way.

"Are you trying to kill him!? Even though I may not like him very much, he is still my cousin!" Iran yelled at Miko.

"Then why is he attacking us?" Miko said.

"Something's wrong. He's never gets this aggressive, well not so suddenly like this." Iran said getting up.

Then Iraq just stood in front of them for a moment. They all watched him closely. Suddenly, the shadow that he casted turned into long spears and shot out at them.

"HUH!?"

The group dogged the spears, they all stood in uncomfortable and awkward positions just o avoid being skewered. After a second or two, the spears returned to Iraq's shadow.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Malaysia said in shock.

"How did he do that?" Russia asked.

"I have no idea." Iran said.

The shadow spears formed again and shot out.

"RUN!" Miko yelled.

The group turned around and ran. Iraq ran after them.

"What are we gonna do? We can't fight shadows, we don't even have weapons!" Malaysia said in panic while running.

"It would be a great time to have Ed or one of the alchemists around!" Iran said.

"At least those shadow spears are gone for now!" Miko said as they rounded a corner.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. Miko pointed the light towards the corner, then Iraq came around and the shadow spears shot out again. They leaned on the walls to avoid them and when the spears went back to the shadows, they made another run for it.

"If this keeps up, those shadows are gonna kill us." Miko said.

"AH!" Iran yelped.

Miko pointed the flashlight at her.

"Sorry, I tripped." she said as she started to get back up but something refrained her from doing so. "Something's got my ankle."

Miko pointed the flash at her ankle to see a shadowy tentacle wrapped around it. The shadowy tentacle then started to drag her towards Iraq. Miko, accidentally and unknowingly, turned off the flashlight.

Iran then stopped and she wasn't being held or dragged by the shadow anymore.

"What happened?" Iran asked as she got up and made her way back to the rest of her group.

"Sorry, I accidently turned off the light." Miko said turning it back on the flashlight.

The shadow spears came back and the group made another run for it.

"Those shadows just keep coming back!" Miko said.

"Wait, that's it!" Iran said leading the others around another corner and into a quite spacious closet and locked the door. "Quick, turn off the lights."

"Why?" Miko asked.

Then a shadow spear cut through the door, grazing Miko a bit.

"Just do it if you want to live!" Iran said.

Miko turned the flashlight off and the spear disappeared into the darkness. Then everything was quiet.

"Now I get it. How did I not see this before?" Hong Kong said.

"Huh?" Miko said in confusion.

"He can't use his shadows in complete darkness." Iran said as-a-mater-of-factually.

"That's right. Since you need light to cast shadows, if you take the light away…" Russia started.

"Then you will no longer be able to cast shadows. That's right! How could I be so stupid!?" Miko said hitting himself in the head with the flashlight.

"Well, I don't have a solution to answer that, but I do have a soulutin as in to how we can stop Iraq's shadowy rampage." Iran said as she began to explain her plan.

After she explained her plan to the others, they got ready to put it into action.

Iran stepped out of the closet with Russia and turned the flashlight on. She pointed the light down the hallway and waited for a few seconds until they could see the shadow spears and Iraq coming at them. When Iraq got close enough, Iran switched off the flashlight and Russia hit him in the back of the head with his pipe. Iraq then fell to the floor KO. Iran turned the flashlight back on and the others came out of the closet.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Miko asked.

"No, I held back." Russia said.

"Besides, Iraq is quite hard headed enough to survive that." Iran said.

"Since shadows are nonliving things, they cant move on their own unless the owner moves. And since Iraq is out, we wont have to worry about the shadows coming at us." Malaysia said.

Suddenly, Iraq got up and a shadow spear got Iran in her left sholder. Iran dropped the flashlight and the light went out. Miko picked up the flashlight and turned it on, Iraq had ran away while he was hidden by the shadows.

"Iran, are you alright?" Russia asked helping her.

"I'm ok. Damn, there is something wrong with Iraq." Iran said.

"Is something controlling him?" Miko said.

"There's something bad happening." Hong Kong said.

"But what is the cause of it?"

~~~~~~Emi's group~~~~~~

The four countries ran down the hallways to find Emi who ran off to find her brother. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of clashing metal and hurried over to see what was happening. Once they turned a corner, they saw what was making the noise. It was Emi fighting with another person, and they were all shocked once they got a good look of the person she was fighting.

"Is that Edward?"

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~.**


	18. Slender man?

**I am now twisting the story around a bit. I own none of the anime characters except for my OC's. Enjoy the story!**

~~~~~~Emi's group~~~~~~

The four countries ran down the hallways to find Emi who ran off to find her brother. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of clashing metal and hurried over to see what was happening. Once they turned a corner, they saw what was making the noise. It was Emi fighting with another person, and they were all shocked once they got a good look of the person she was fighting.

"Is that Edward?"

The blond haired boy was actually fighting his twin sister, and seeing that Emi had a few scratches, he wasn't holding back on her. By the looks of it, Ed was actually trying to kill his sister. He nearly stabbed her a few times and as a result Emi got a few deep gashes.

"It looks like him." Philippines said.

"But if it is him, then why is he fighting Emi?" Germany said taking out his gun.

Emi took notice of them and saw Germany getting his gun out.

"Don't shoot! He may not act like it, but this is still Edward!" Emi said.

"Then why is he acting up?" Germany asked.

"I don't know." Emi said.

Ed gave a strong kick to Emi's torso which knocked her down. When Ed was about to finish her off, Germany shot at Ed causing him to run away.

~~~~~~~~~~~America and Argentina~~~~~~~~~~~~

America and Argentina were as scared as hell. They were currently running in the dark hallways with Italy, South Korea, Laos, and Indonesia at their heals. They all bolted out of the conference room the second the lightning illuminated the room only to show Slender man in the corner. Laos, and Indonesia were running after South Korea and Italy. Then the worst thing possible happened…they split up! America and Argentina went one way, Italy and Indonesia went another way, and South Korea and Laos went another.

The A couple kept running until they saw a light and familiar faces.

"ENGLAND!" America yelled before tackling England into a hug.

"What the hell America!? What are you doing out of the conference room you git!?" England said angrily truing to get the clingy country off of him.

"Slender man is after us!" Argentina cried.

~~~~~~~~~South Korea and Laos~~~~~~~~~

South Korea ran to the light in the distance and saw someone that would comfort him.

"ANIKI!" South Korea yelled as he tackled China into a hug.

Laos stopped running when she reached the group. She was panting hard.

"AYAH! KOREA! WERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" China yelled trying to get the terrified and weeping country off of him.

"S-Slender man…In the conference room…Other countries…scared…ran out…others ran after them…" Laos weased. She looked down to see Zen knocked out. "What… happened… to him?..."

"He was possessed by something, then China hit him with his wok and now he's out." Kazakhstan said.

~~~~~~~~~Italy and Indonesia~~~~~~~~~~

Now the two I countries were coming up to a familiar group of people.

"DOITSU!" Italy cried as he jumped on his back.

~~~~~Indonesia~~~~~~

Indonesia lost Italy because he ran so fast while retreating. Suddenly she felt someone or something grab her from behind.

"AHH!"

~~~Italy~~~

"Italy? What are you doing here!?" Germany yelled at the terrified country.

Italy was crying until he heard Indonesia scream. "Oh no! Indonesia!" And he took off again to help, or try to help, her.

~~~~~Emi's group~~~~~

They ran after Italy and heard him scream not soon after they herd Indonesia. When they saw Ed trying to stab her, Emi ran at him and used her automail arm to hit him on the head, really, really, HARD.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~**


	19. Slender Man fillers

**I am now twisting the story around a bit. I own none of the anime characters except for my ****OC's.**** Enjoy the story!**

~~~~~~Emi's group~~~~~~

The four countries ran down the hallways to find Emi who ran off to find her brother. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of clashing metal and hurried over to see what was happening. Once they turned a corner, they saw what was making the noise. It was Emi fighting with another person, and they were all shocked once they got a good look of the person she was fighting.

"Is that Edward?"

~~~~~The conference room~~~~~

Cambodia just finished her story of Jeff the killer. "So, whose next?" But before anyone could answer, the lightning and thunder answered first. The lightning illuminated the entire room.

Just then, Mika noticed something in the far corner of the room "Hey guys, what's that?"

Everyone looked and when the lighting struck again, it revealed one of the most feared character in the video game world…

"Holy s***! Its Slender Man!" Argentina screamed.

America, Argentina, Italy, and South Korea darted out of the room.

"Hey!" Laos, and Indonesia ran after them.

"Guys, Wait!" Mika yelled, but it was too late, they were gone.

~~~Sakura's group~~~

Zen looked at the group for a moment.

"Zen, are you feeling ok?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly, Zen took out a sword and ran at them. He swung the sword at Sakura but she blocked it with her kunai. She pushed him away and he came back at her and she blocked him again.

"China, a little help!" Sakura said.

China took out his wok and Sakura managed to get rid of Zen's sword. She got out of the way and China hit Zen right on his head, hard.

~~~~~~end~~~~~~

**I will be up dating as much as I can. If you got any ideas for some ghost stories I could use, feel free to put that in the review.**

**IMPORTANT: Read and Review! If not, England will curse you, and the Kuchisake-Onna will come and get you~**


End file.
